Stress Relief
by TamaChan xD
Summary: Stress gets the better of Sephiroth and Genesis.  Lemons inside


Pairing: Sephiroth x Genesis

Summary: Being Cadets in SOLDIER isn't easy, so what better way to relieve stress than getting cosy with the person in the bunk next to you. But one boy is totally inexperienced. Some humour.

Warnings: Yaoi. Language.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. I just make them do crude things.

Stress Relief.

Sephiroth led on his bunk looking at the ceiling, nearly everyone in the barracks had found a way to relieve their stress but him and Genesis. _I wonder how everyone else is coping with all this stress, all the physical work is draining and the theory stuff is pretty straight forward. How come everyone else is so calm? _He clenched his fists in frustration.

"Seph, calm down. Your going to burst a vein in that pretty little head of yours," chuckled Genesis from the bunk next to him. Sephiroth looked over to Genesis and smiled slightly, thinking about how beautiful he was with his silky looking copper red hair and sapphire eyes. He knew he was gay but never really noticed how attractive his best friend was. "Are you really that stressed that your zoning out on me Seph?" Genesis asked.

"Ugh just so stressed at the moment, and everyone else seems to be so calm and have found a way to relieve it all." Sephiroth complained to the redhead. Genesis chuckled and got out of his bunk and sat on Sephiroth's. He looked down at the body laying next to him. The shiny silver strands spread all over the pillow, fanned out looking ethereal. The angular features etched onto such beautiful porcelain skin, makes him want to kiss the man.

"I think I can help with the stress Seph. That's if you want to though," muttered a blushing Genesis. Sephiroth looked confused for a moment, then he heard groans and moans coming from the end of the barracks. He too blushed and nodded his head at Genesis, letting him know he would want to take some sort of stress relief. Genesis blushed and grinned before leaning down so he was straddling Sephiroth's waist. He swooped down and touched their lips together. Sephiroth took control of the kiss, being the experienced one, he led Genesis through the albeit sloppy kiss.

"Seph. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he gasped. Eyes glazed and lips open slightly panting for the air he needs. Sephiroth thought he was beautiful, even in the regulation pyjamas they had to wear. Sephiroth slid his hands from on the bed to Genesis' waist and slowly moved them down to his hips where the navy sweats hung loosely. Feeling an intense gaze on his face Sephiroth looked up to see sparkling sapphire eyes filled with adoration and lust.

"Gen, can I touch you?" came a breathy whisper from Sephiroth's lips. Genesis nodded and leaned forward to capture those pale lips in a searing kiss. He nipped at Sephiroth's bottom lip then soothed it with his tongue. Sephiroth wasn't keeping still either, he plunged his tongue into Genesis' mouth eliciting a deep moan. His hands ran over his back, he gripped Genesis' waist and rolled them so he was hovering over Genesis, between the spread legs of his best friend.

Genesis gasped and chuckled slightly. Sephiroth smiled down at him before attacking his neck, moving down to his chest and lower. Genesis bit his lip to try and keep quiet, "Fuck, Seph! Shit I need you!" Having masturbated for years Genesis knew he was close, and with Sephiroth teasingly nipping at the waistband of his sweats was driving him insane. He bucked his hips slightly and was glad to see he had Sephiroth's full attention on his painfully hard cock. "Seph... touch me." he whispered wantonly.

Sephiroth chuckled at his impatience, "You want this to end so quickly. Have patience." he chastised quietly to his softly panting friend, soon to be lover. He bit Genesis' exposed hip before soothing it with his tongue leaving the redhead with a mark. Genesis moaned quietly as Sephiroth removed his sweats slowly, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. "Seph... I don't want this to end quickly. Just touch me ple.. ahh!" Genesis gasped as those pale lips kissed the head of his swollen cock. Sephiroth looked up and smirked causing Genesis to blush and turn his head away.

"Don't hide from me Gen. Your beautiful." Sephiroth cooed to the redhead softly. He softly licked at the tip of Genesis' cock, making said redhead groan and buck his hips sharply. Sephiroth took the head of Genesis' cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, before taking more of the swollen cock into his mouth making Genesis moan loudly. He applied a bit more suction as his nose brushed against the coppery red patch of curls. Genesis' hands moved of their own volition, twining his fingers into the shoulder length silver strands of his first lover.

"Shit.. Seph! Feels sooooo good! Ahh!" moans a very flushed looking redhead. His hands tighten in Sephiroth's hair, causing the other boy to quicken his pace as he starts to bob his head. Genesis' moans get louder as he approaches his climax. "Sephh! I'm gonna ahhh shit I'm gonna cum!" he screams before he releases his passion into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth swallows it all and smiles smugly at his lover. He runs his hands over Genesis' quivering thighs and whispers, "You are quite loud." he chuckled, "Oh well. How was it?" he inquired softly as he leant forward to kiss the redhead's lips softly.

Genesis smiled contentedly at Sephiroth, he let his eyes rove over his friends exposed chest. Not a single chest hair in sight, the mere sight of his friend's body alone was enough to make his softened shaft harden again. He reached forward to run his fingers over the toned chest of his now lover. Sephiroth shuddered under his touch. "Yeah I did Seph. I love you. I know it's early but I've loved you since we were 15. Now lets get you out of those offending sweats!" Genesis confessed and ordered. Sephiroth smiled at his to be lover and leaned forward to hug him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I love you too Gen, so much." he whispers huskily.

As he leans back, Sephiroth looks down at his lover all flushed, naked and hard ready for him. Genesis sits up and smirks slightly before grabbing the sweats waistband and pulling slightly to expose more of the silver treasure trail that disappears under the material. He licks his lips and pushes Sephiroth onto his back. Genesis laughed softly at the startled yelp his lover released as he hit the mattress roughly. Genesis sat between the haphazardly open legs smiling widely at his shocked lover. He gripped the side of each trouser leg and tugged in opposite directions causing the sweats to fall apart and expose Sephiroth's twitching cock. Genesis unconsciously licked his lips and leant forward, tasting the salty pre-cum on the head of Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth moaned as his beautiful redhead swallowed his cock whole, copying the same ministrations he had done to him just moments earlier. His hands gripped at the sheets, knuckles turning white as Genesis took his cock down his throat, humming softly. "Ahh! Gen, I'm gonna blow!" Sephiroth panted. A sheen of sweat broke out across his skin as Genesis massaged his balls as he traced the underside of the head of his cock, all this together broke the dam. Sephiroth screamed Genesis' name and came heavily in the redhead's mouth, said redhead swallowed it all happily, even licking his lips after as his eyes connected with the bright green eyes of his lover.

"Gen that was amazing," Sephiroth panted to his lover. Genesis smiled and cuddled against his lover. Sephiroth ran his fingers over Genesis chest, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Genesis slowly slid his leg between Sephiroth's, gasping as his erection brushed against Sephiroth's thigh. Slowly he rolled his hips against the other's thigh, his moans breaking through his lips, catching Sephiroth's attention. "Hard already baby? We'll have to take care of that now won't we." he whispered in Genesis' ear. The redhead visibly shuddered as Sephiroth nibbled and sucked on his earlobe.

Genesis moaned softly. Sephiroth's hands moved round to his lover's back, sliding his hands down to cup the rounded ass of the redhead. He squeezed softly, making Genesis thrust against his thigh. He slowly ran his fingers down the cleft of Genesis' ass making the redhead gasp. Genesis buried his head into the crook of Sephiroth's neck and shoulder, sucking softly before biting as he felt one of Sephiroth's lubricated fingers invade his entrance. He closed his eyes at the slight pain, Sephiroth noticed this and kissed the redhead soothing him the only way he could. He pumped his finger in and out of Genesis, he slowly added another pumping slowly, then he added a third scissoring as Genesis starts to moan against his neck.

"Oh my goddess! There Seph, hit there again." Genesis moaned into his ear. Sephiroth smirked as he abused that little bundle of nerves inside Genesis. Genesis writhed and moaned until Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Genesis' legs. He spat on his hand and liberally coated his huge cock with his saliva. Genesis looked on with hungry eyes and licking his lips unconsciously. Sephiroth guided his cock with one hand whilst holding Genesis' left leg to his shoulder; slowly he pushed pass the tight ring of muscle. Genesis bit his lip in momentary discomfort before gasping as Sephiroth was buried balls deep in his ass.

Sephiroth groaned as he opened his eyes. Genesis looked up at him, Sephiroth's skin held a slight sheen of sweat as his bangs clung to his forehead. Eyes full of love and lust, his lips parted and begging to be kissed. Genesis lurched forward and captured those lips, slipping his tongue between those lips as he shifted his hips making the older boy gasp. Sephiroth took the hint and started to thrust slowly into him. Genesis lifted his other leg onto Sephiroth's free shoulder, making Sephiroth go deeper. Genesis moaned softly, encouraging Sephiroth to go faster. "Ahh.. Seph. Oh Goddess! There, right there!" Genesis practically screamed.

Sephiroth sped up his thrusts and started to stroke Genesis' cock in time with the thrusts. Genesis screamed as he covered his stomach and both of their chests with strands of his passion. "SEPHIROTH!" he screamed as he arched his back and let his head fall back. As his ass clenched around Sephiroth's cock, Sephiroth reached his climax and grunted what sounded like Genesis' name as he emptied himself in that tight ass.

Sephiroth collapsed on top of Genesis as he pulled out slowly, causing a whimper of loss from the beautiful redhead underneath him. He slowly kissed up the sated boys neck until he reached those delectable lips. He swallowed the moan as he languidly kissed his lover. He rolled to the side and pulled Genesis so that his head rested on his chest. Genesis gently traced shapes onto his chest. "I love you Seph. No matter what happens to me here I love you." Genesis murmured into Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth smiled gently and kissed the top of Genesis' head and said, "I love you too Gen. More than you know."

AN:

Heyyyy this is Tam. This is my second lemon and I don't think its that great. Please read and review. Or even better favourite it ;)

Thanks :)

Tama-Chan xD


End file.
